Thug Love
by cheekymonkey212
Summary: Santana leads a gang called, "The Lima Heights Panthers" and is a total bad ass until she falls for a certain blonde...This story contains foul language, sexual situations and possibly graphic violence in future chapters...read at your discretion!
1. The Introduction

**Thug Love**

** By**

** Cheekymonkey212**

_(Hey everyone, I thought I would start a new story, I'll be continuing to write "Rescuing Love" as I am writing this, however I think I may be ending that one in a few chapters down the line, but I hope you enjoy this story.)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the character; it would nice though if I did because we wouldn't be getting shitty storylines to begin with! LOL!)**_

_ Santana Lopez ran a girl gang called The Lima Heights Panthers which consists of her, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Lauren Zizes and Tina Cohen-Chang. Santana was in charge and was a tough cookie, took no shit from anyone and had a hair trigger temper. There wasn't anyone in town that she couldn't take, that was how tough she was and she and the gang pretty much owned their hang out, Breadstixx. Santana and her gang were sitting around having drinks and dinner when Santana noticed a tall thin blue eyed blonde sitting with a short thin brunette and both were being bullied by a group of girls nearby, throwing their food and garbage nearby and the blonde was near tears. Santana shook her head and said, "Fuck naw!" She got up and went to the table and reached out of her jean pocket a pocket knife and she opened it and then stuck it deeply into the table where the bullies were sitting. Santana hissed, "Which of you Supercunts started this shit?" A young black girl snapped, "What's it to you?" Santana glared at this black girl and snapped back, "Who the fuck are you, the ringleader of this fucked up bunch?" The black girl replied, "My name is Bree and fuck you!" Lauren came up behind Santana and asked, "Would you like for me to bench press this stick into hell?" Santana shook her head and said while continuing to glare at Bree and her gang, "Naw but I will tell this group of skanks if they don't leave those two girls alone this will happen, show 'em, Lau!" Lauren grabbed a spoon, fork and knife and bent all of them with one hand and Bree and her pack squirmed in their seats. Santana arched her eyebrow at Bree and growled, "Get the fuckin' picture?" Bree and her gang nodded and Santana back away saying, "Now get the fuck outta here you bitches!" The girls darted out of the booth and headed to pay their bills and then leave, Santana turned around to face the blonde and she winked at the blonde and headed back to the table. The blonde called out, "Thank you!" Santana called back as she sat back down at the table, "Anytime, sweet cheeks!" Quinn observed both of the blonde and brunette at the table, "Both of them are very attractive, especially the small mousy brown haired one. I wonder if they are together." Santana replied, "Keep it down and it doesn't matter, they are beyond our league." Mercedes folded her arms and asked, "Then why did you defend those girls?" Santana answered, "Because I can't stand anyone being bullied so shut the fuck up alright?" The blonde and brunette got up from their table and went over to the gang's table and said as she stuck her hand out for Santana to shake, "My name is Brittany and again thank you." Santana took Brittany's hand and shook it saying, "My name is Santana and no problem." The brunette stuck her hand out towards Quinn and said with a big smile on her face, "My name is Rachel, what's yours?" Quinn took Rachel's hand and smiled back at Rachel saying, "My name is Quinn, nice to meet ya." Tina gave Brittany a smile and a wave saying, "My name is Tina." Mercedes added, "My name is Mercedes." Lauren waved at Brittany and Rachel and said, "My name is Lauren, I am the brawn of this group." Santana smirked at Lauren, "Although I am pretty strong myself." Brittany giggled and said, "Well we are just heading out, will I see you again?" Santana nodded and answered, "I think we'll be seeing plenty of each other." Brittany said as she waved, "Well see ya around!" Rachel flirted with Quinn as she reluctantly removed her hand from Quinn's, "See ya around." Quinn smiled at Rachel, "See ya." Brittany and Rachel went to pay their bill and left the restaurant leaving Santana and Quinn gazing after them. Tina make kissing sounds and said, "You have the hots for Brittany, Sanny!" Santana elbowed Tina hard and growled, "Don't call me that and fuck you, bitch!" Mercedes started laughing, "You and Quinn are in love!" Quinn snapped, "We are not now piss off, motherfuckers!" Everybody got up to go and pay for the bill and one of the waitresses said condescendingly, "You are going to have to pay for the silverware that you bent over there!" The gang glared at the waitress and threw their cash defiantly at the waitress then slowly headed out of the restaurant when Santana stopped and turned around to glare at the waitress and said as she slipped on her sunglasses, "This is what we fuckin' think of you, bitch!" Lau!" Lauren kicked the newspaper stand hard, shattered the glass of the door and removed her foot, unharmed. Santana sneered at the terrified waitress and said, "Now think about that, babe!" She and the gang left the restaurant._

_ Brittany and Rachel were at their apartment watching a movie yet both of them were distracted. Brittany said, "Santana is sure beautiful, such a rebel and so hot." Rachel replied, "Yeah she is but that Quinn is a dreamboat, her warm hazel eyes sent shivers down my spine." Brittany listened to what Rachel had to say but continued about Santana, "I mean she seems totally bad ass but I am thinking she is a softie at heart and doesn't want anyone to see it. I think I can get her to show it to me." Rachel nodded and replied, "I am sure you could, I just want to get to know Quinn, she has such an awesome smile." Brittany giggled, "I think both of us are smitten but I am wondering why are smitten with bad girls?" Rachel replied, "They are exciting that's why and hopefully we'll see them again very soon."_

_ The next day Brittany left her apartment and was walking down the stairs when she saw Santana dressed in a black hoodie, sunglasses, baggy blue dark jeans and black sneakers leaning against a motorcycle, her darks orbs intensely staring at Brittany behind the sunglasses. Brittany found herself blushing and she went over to Santana and asked, "What are you doing here?" Santana replied, "I figured if you need a ride, I'll take ya whatever it is ya need to go." Brittany smiled sweetly at Santana's who tough heart was going pitter patter as looked at Brittany's sweet smile. "How did you find me?" asked Brittany shyly. Santana coughed nervously then replied, "I followed you yesterday, and I wanted to make sure those bitches didn't harass you or anything." Brittany replied, "That was very sweet and thoughtful of you to do that." Santana was feeling flushed with embarrassment and Brittany thought that was cute and Santana asked, "Wanna grab a bite to eat with me?" Brittany's smile grew wider and replied, "I would love that." Santana pulled the hood over her head and gave Brittany a helmet to wear and Brittany asked as she put it on, "What about a helmet for you?" Santana smirked as she got on the motorcycle and replied, "I like to live dangerously, that is why I am such a bad ass." Brittany giggled as she got on behind Santana and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and Santana thought to herself as she started the engine, "Fuck she is going to be the death of me, because she is so fuckin' precious!" As they drove off Brittany rested her chin on Santana's shoulder and thought to herself, "She is so sexy and so fuckin' hot when she is embarrassed, she is indeed a softie at heart."_

_ Santana and Brittany stopped at a hamburger joint and both ordered burgers, fries and soda. While waiting for their food, Brittany asked, "Where the rest of your gang?" Santana replied, "Screwin' off somewhere, I don't know. I do know that Quinn has a thing for your friend Rachel." Brittany nodded and replied, "I am sure she does, so does Rachel. She couldn't stop talking about what a beautiful smile Quinn has. I am sure she does but I think you have an even more beautiful smile." Santana shook her head and said, "But you've never seen me smile, I don't smile." Brittany winked at Santana and said, "But you have a beautiful smirk, doesn't a smirk count as a smile?" Santana replied, "Not really. I don't have anything to smile about." Brittany cocked her head to the side in curiosity and asked, "I wonder why is that?" Santana responded, "Maybe sometime I'll tell ya but I would like to know more about you." Brittany smiled at Santana and Santana's tough ass heart was melting at the sight of Brittany's smile and Brittany said, "I lived in Lima all my life, not really the smartest tool in the shed, it is probably the reason why I was bullied in school." Santana said, "You seem damn smart to me, if we went to the same schools if I would've kicked some muthafuckin' ass!" Brittany placed her hand on Santana's and said, "You are just two sweet whether you know it or not." Santana gulped as she felt Brittany's soft touch and she said, "That is probably the reason why I haven't seen you around before because I lived in Lima all my life but in the rough part so that is another reason there." Brittany continued, "But things looked up after I graduated from high school, went to community college to get a degree in art, I love to paint and draw. Right now I work at the college library as a children's library assistant and the job is totally awesome!" Santana said, "I can see you in that type of work, you seem like a fun gal." Brittany blushed and said shyly, "Awww, thanks. Their food came and they continued to eat and talk with each other for a while and after paying for the bill, Brittany offered but Santana insisted. Santana's phone began to vibrate and she checked to see what the text was and it was from Tina saying that there is an emergency and she needs to go to the park to meet the gang ASAP and Santana said to Brittany as she put the phone in her pocket, "I need to meet up the gang so do you mind if I drop you back at your place?" Brittany replied, "Sure but I want to give you my number first." Brittany had Santana put her phone number in her phone and then they left the restaurant. Santana took Brittany back to her place on her motorcycle and Brittany got off, giving Santana back the helmet. Brittany said, "Thank you for lunch and I hope I see you soon." Santana replied, "Damn straight you'll see me again." Brittany got close to Santana and kissed her on the cheek saying, "Be safe, San." With that Brittany walked towards her car with Santana still checking her out. Santana started her motorcycle once again and drove off with Brittany still very much on her mind._

_To be continued…_


	2. Quinn and Rachel

**(Hey everybody thank you so much for commenting and following my new story, I great appreciate it. I also read your suggestions and I am sorry for making it so difficult for you to read but I think I can get the hang of writing it in a more readable style. Please feel free to continue to comment and make suggestions. Your support means a lot!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Glee…yada yada yada…LOL!**

Rachel was at the local coffee shop, sipping on a coffee and reading a Playbill magazine and she heard someone approach her table and she looked up and smiled. Quinn stood at the table and had a small grin on her face, she asked,

"Can I sit down?"

"Of course you can, please sit." Said Rachel as she put the magazine down. The waitress came and asked Quinn what she wanted and Quinn replied,

"Just a coffee please."

The waitress went to get Quinn her coffee and Rachel couldn't help but smile at Quinn, Quinn had a very beautiful and seductive quality to her and wanted to get to know her.

Quinn looked at the magazine that Rachel sat down beside her and asked,

"What are you reading?'

Rachel replied.

"I was reading _Playbill_ magazine, I am really into Broadway and making it into the stage one day. It has always been a dream of mine."

Quinn replied as she grinned at Rachel,

"I think you would be perfect on the stage. You are beautiful and there is a special glow to you."

Rachel blushed and asked in a small voice,

"You really think so? You just met me." Quinn arched an eyebrow at Rachel while still smiling at her and replied,

"I know beauty when I see it."

Within an hour or so Rachel and Quinn left the coffee shop and went to Rachel's apartment and ended up in bed together. Quinn was on top of Rachel and kissing her passionately as thrusted two fingers inside of Rachel.

"Oh fuck, deeper Quinn, deeper!" Groaned Rachel as she moved her hips quicker against Quinn's hand.

Quinn moaned as she continued to kiss and fuck Rachel, "You are so fuckin' wet for me aren't ya?"

All Rachel could do was nod her head and Quinn continued to fuck Rachel hard until Rachel could feel her pussy walls tighten around Quinn's fingers and she cried,

"Oh my god, this is it! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFuck!"

Rachel's body went into convulsions and she came all over Quinn's fingers. Quinn pulled out, tasted her fingers and said softly,

"You taste good just like you look good."

Rachel didn't respond, she was trying to get her breathing pattern back and Quinn cuddled up next to Rachel, gazing at her. After a few minutes of regaining her breathing pattern, Rachel gazed back at Quinn and asked while kissing Quinn,

"Would you like for me to return the favor for you?"

Quinn shook her head and replied, "Naw I just needed to have you, and I feel like I have this connection with you already."

Rachel stroked Quinn's face with her hand and Quinn kissed her hand softly. Rachel said, "I also feel a connection with you too, I normally don't go to bed with someone this quickly."

Quinn replied, "I wish I could say the same thing about me but you are the first one who I already truly care about already. You are special, Rachel."

Rachel blushed and said, "So are you, Quinn. Who would've thought that me and you would hook up as well as Santana and Brittany or at least I hope they would."

Quinn snickered, "I think they will."

For a few minutes Rachel and Quinn were kissing one another tenderly and rubbing one another when Quinn pulled away and Rachel looked at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"Do you really want to get involved with me?" Quinn asked. "I mean I do belong in a gang and it could ruin your future you know, especially if you want to do Broadway."

Rachel smiled at Quinn and said while stroking Quinn's face, "Broadway doesn't seem to matter when possible love comes my way."

Rachel began to kiss Quinn and her tongue enters Quinn's mouth as she rolled on top of Quinn and Quinn wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist. Rachel began to suck on Quinn's neck, leaving huge hickies there when Quinn's phone began to vibrate.

Quinn exclaimed as she sat up from the bed, making Rachel roll off her, "Fuck what now?!"

Quinn looked at her phone and there was a text from Santana:

**Get your ass down at the park NOW!**

Quinn sighed as she got out of Rachel's bed and started dressing herself,

"I need to go, there is something going on at the park so I need to be there or at least that is what Santana is implying."

Rachel sat up in bed and grabbed her phone asking,

"Can I have your number so I know you'll be ok?"

Quinn looked back at Rachel while slipping on her boots and gave her a sweet grin and replied,

"Why of course I wouldn't leave your place without giving it to you."

Quinn gave Rachel her phone number and Rachel entered it in her phone and they kissed before Quinn left. As Quinn was heading out Rachel called out,

"Be safe, Q!"

Quinn replied, "Always, Rach!"

Quinn got to the park to meet Santana and the gang and found Lauren standing on the roof of the restrooms, holding a young woman by the ankles with Santana shouting at the woman while Tina and Mercedes were looking on.

"What's going on?" Asked Quinn as she approached Santana.

Santana answered while her eyes still focused on the young woman,

"This skank owes us money for the drugs we gave her a while back and she won't give us the fuckin' money!"

Quinn asked,

"Should we even be doing this right now? It is still light out."

Santana huffed,

"The police are afraid of us, they won't do a single thing to us!

The young woman cried out,

"Alright Santana, I'll give you guys the money! Just let me down please!"

Santana gestured for Quinn to come and help get the woman down, Lauren lowered the woman down and both Quinn and Santana grabbed her by the arms and got her on her feet. The woman grabbed a wad of cash and gave it to Santana, Santana snatched the cash, placing it inside her jean pocket and grabbed the woman's hand, bending her fingers back and hissed,

"The next time you pull that shit you will be fuckin' pushing up daisies, do you understand me?"

The young woman nodded and yelped in pain,

"Yes! Can I go now?!"

Santana released the woman's hand and growled,

"Get the fuck outta here!"

The woman ran off and Lauren jumped off from the roof and walked towards the gang and she noticed the hickie on Quinn's neck and pointed at it and smirking,

"What the fuck is that?"

Tina started laughing,

"You got a fuckin' hickie, somebody must've gotten laid!"

Quinn started blushing and snapped,

"Shut the fuck up, cunt!"

Mercedes asked excitedly,

"So who is your fling, huh?"

Quinn noticed that Santana was quiet and staring at her intently, making Quinn feel uncomfortable.

"You bitches go on home and let me talk to Quinn." Said Santana.

Tina began to say,

"But San…"

"Go!" Snapped Santana.

The gang walked away mumbling obscenities while Santana folded her arms and continued to stare at Quinn. Quinn snapped,

"What? Why are you fuckin' looking at me like that?"

Santana exclaimed,

"You slept with Rachel didn't you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and answered,

"Yes I did and why is it any of your business?!"

Santana snapped,

"It is my business because Rachel is Brittany's friend and I really don't want you to hurt her. Do not fuckin' treat her like she was one of your ho's! Rachel seems like a sweet and innocent woman."

Quinn sighed,

"I don't want to hurt her because I already like her. I already feel a connection with her, possibly the same connection you have with Brittany. How is that going by the way?"

Santana replied,

"It is goin' good so far, I took her out to lunch and she is just so fuckin' cute. I don't want to fuck it up with her and I hope you don't fuck it up with Rachel. Why did you even sleep with her that quickly?"

Quinn shook her head and answered,

"I don't know, I can't explain it. But I do want to get to know her and take her out on a date."

Santana nodded and replied,

"Good 'cause if I find out from Britt that you hurt Rachel I will personally kick your fuckin' ass and I mean it too!"

Quinn wrapped her arm around her buddy's shoulder and replied,

"I wouldn't jeopardize my relationship or yours, don't worry about it! Anyways have you and Britt…?"

Santana shook her head and interrupted Quinn,

"No! She isn't like all those bitches that I hooked up with! I have tremendous respect for her, not saying that you don't for Rachel but with Brittany I feel like I need to take my time with her, to get to know her 'cause she is special ya know?"

Quinn nudged Santana and teased,

"Oh my god, Santana Snixx Lopez is getting soft!"

Santana shoved Quinn away and growled with a smirk on her face,

"Ah fuck you, Q!"

Quinn continued to tease,

"Sanny is a big ol' softie at heart!"

Santana snapped,

"Only for Britt asshole! Tell anyone else and I kill ya!"

Quinn laughed,

"I think the gang already knows, bitch!"

Santana and Quinn continued to banter and tease one another as they headed to their motorcycles.

**What do you think so far? I will updated when I get back from visiting my family. I am going to be gone for a few days. So Happy Thanksgiving to all of you and Happy Holidays!**


	3. Brittany and Santana

_**(Hey everyone I am glad you've enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you have a wonderful holiday season. Thank for following and commenting on my story.)**_

"_You slept with Quinn?!" exclaimed Brittany as she was visiting Rachel at her apartment. Rachel was in a bathrobe and was having coffee with Brittany in the dining room._

_Rachel replied as she sipped on her coffee with a grin on her face, "Yeah and I've never done anything that spontaneous before. I felt a connection with her and it felt so right."_

_Brittany took Rachel's hand, squeezing it and said,_

"_I really do hope things work out between you too."_

_Rachel squeezed Brittany's hand back and replied,_

"_I hope so too and I hope things work out between you and Santana, you two seem to have a connection as well."_

_Brittany smiled and said,_

"_Yeah and for some strange reason I don't give a shit that she leads a female gang. Actually it is pretty sexy."_

_Rachel nodded and replied,_

"_Don't I know it; Quinn looked so sexy in her leather jacket and pants. I love her bad ass attitude."_

_Brittany said, _

"_And I love Santana's toughness, she is one sexy woman. I hope to see her very soon."_

_ After a few hours of gabbing and having coffee, Brittany drove back to her apartment and jumped in the shower, then got into her fluffy pink and yellow pajamas. As she was slipping into bed, turning on her TV with the remote, she could feel someone watching her and she called out,_

"_If anyone is in here, show yourself asshole and explain how the hell you came in here!"_

_The closet door opened and out came Santana, wearing a black hoodie, the hood tightly over her head, wearing black gloves, blue jeans and black boots. Brittany looked stunned and exclaimed,_

"_Santana, how did you get in?"_

_Santana answered nervously,_

"_I came in thru your living room window; I am an expert on picking windows. But I needed to see you again, please don't be mad at me!"_

_Brittany said softly,_

"_I am not mad just surprised that's all. C'mere!"_

_Santana went over to Brittany and Brittany took Santana in her arms and hugged her tightly. Santana inhaled Brittany's scent as she held onto Brittany and Brittany whispered,_

"_I was hoping to see you soon."_

_Santana whispered back,_

"_Me too that is why I had to break in."_

_Brittany pulled her face from Santana's neck and placed her lips on Santana's full lips. Santana forced her tongue inside of Brittany's mouth, her gloved hands on Brittany's face and she pushed Brittany back onto the bed, making Brittany moan. Brittany laid back in bed, pulling Santana on her, wrapping her arms tightly around Santana, both kissing one another deeply. Brittany's hands roamed to Santana ass and she squeezed causing Santana to moan,_

"_Fuck!"_

_Brittany slipped the hood of Santana's head and began to run her fingers through Santana's black hair as they continue to make out passionately. Santana pulled away for a moment and Brittany looked at her with a puzzled look on her face. Santana explained,_

"_I want for us to go further but I want to take you on a date first, make you feel like a lady. I don't want to fuck this up."_

_Brittany smiled sweetly at Santana and asked,_

"_Really?"_

_Santana answered softly,_

"_Really."_

_Brittany asked,_

"_Could you please stay over though tonight?"_

_Santana smiled at Brittany and replied,_

"_Of course but don't you feel safe?"_

_Brittany smiled back and answered,_

"_I feel safer that you are here with me."_

_Santana stroked Brittany cheek and said,_

"_That is a nice thing to say but before I ask you on a date, I need to tell you something. I am in charge of a gang and I am bound to the gang for life so you are risking a lot here. Are you sure you want to risk it? You can turn back now."_

_Brittany replied instantly,_

"_It's not about wanting; it is about needing to risk it. I feel a connection to you and I need to get to know you and hopefully eventually I'll need to be with you. Santana you seem to me to be more than a badass to me. Sure the badass part of you turns me on greatly but the gentler side of you that I am seeing right now is touching me."_

_A smile appeared on Santana's face and Brittany smiled back at her exclaiming,_

"_I thought you said you don't do smiles?"_

_Santana replied,_

"_I do when it comes to you." _

_Brittany kissed Santana on the lips and Santana placed her tongue inside of Brittany's mouth, leading to another round of making out. After several minutes of making out, Santana pulled away and asked,_

"_So will you go on an official date with me?"_

_Brittany nodded and replied,_

"_Of course I will."_

_Santana smirked at Brittany and said,_

"_So it is possible that you will become my girl, huh?_

_Brittany answered with a smiled,_

"_I think I already am."_

_Santana tightened her arms around Brittany's waist and asked,_

"_So you are my baby?"_

_Brittany replied,_

"_I was since I met you."_

_A few days later the gang was helping Santana pick out an outfit for her date with Brittany. Santana was in a white tank tops and black boxers, her arms were covered by gang tattoos and on her back was the image of a black panther and the words "Black Panthers" beneath it._

_Santana said as she removed her tank top,_

"_I really hope Britt isn't put off by all the tattoos I have."_

_Quinn replied as she handed Santana a red sleeveless blouse,_

"_I think it won't matter to her, in fact I think they will turn her on."_

_Santana snapped,_

"_How do ya know, bitch?"_

_Quinn snapped back,_

"_Because I have a feeling that she will, ya cunt!"_

_Mercedes piped in as she handed Santana her black leather slacks,_

"_Oh c'mon shut the fuck up both of you and just get dressed, San!"_

_Santana snatched the slacks away from Mercedes and said,_

"_You two are lucky I let you talk to me that way because Lauren and Tina wouldn't fuckin' talk to me that way!"_

_Quinn rolled her eyes and replied,_

"_That is because both of them are pussies!"_

_Both Tina and Lauren said to Quinn in unison,_

"_Fuck you, Quinn!"_

_Santana yelled as she zipped up her slacks and reached for her black sports jacket,_

"_Everybody shut the fuck up, I am nervous and I don't need any of this shit right now!"_

_Mercedes wrapped her arm around Santana and said,_

"_Everything will be fine, you two have been texting each other nonstop and you slept that night with her fully clothed so there shouldn't be a problem."_

_Santana sighed,_

"_I know but I really do not want to treat her like any of the other whores I've been with."_

_Quinn replied,_

"_You aren't, San. You are treating Brittany like a lady, you are taking her out to dinner and you want her to be your girl. So there is nothing to be worried about."_

_Santana slipped on her coat and black pumps and smiled at Quinn,_

"_So when are you going to take Rachel out on a date and have her as your girl? She is so cute."_

_Quinn replied, _

"_She is already my girl and I am taking her out this weekend."_

_Santana hugged Quinn and said,_

"_That is fuckin' awesome! I am going to take the black jaguar out tonight so you crazy bitches stay outta trouble at least tonight and tomorrow."_

_Lauren smirked and said,_

"_Planning to get laid tonight, eh?"_

_Santana smirked back at Lauren and answered,_

"_What business is it of yours, pop 'n' fresh?!"_

_Lauren backed off and Santana put a set of clothing and toiletries in a black bag and said as she was heading out,_

"_I'm out and if I am not home tonight, you know where I am at! Don't contact me unless it is an emergency or you will die, bitches!"_

_Tina waved at Santana and replied,_

"_Love ya too, hun!"_

_ Brittany checked herself in the bathroom mirror when she heard a knock on the door and she went to the door and opened it. A grin appeared on her face when she saw Santana standing in the doorway holding a red rose and was in full make up._

_Brittany said,_

"_Come in. You look beautiful."_

_Santana came into Brittany's apartment, giving Brittany the rose and said,_

"_This is for you, baby. I must say you are a fuckin' knock out!"_

_Brittany was wearing a strapless pink dress with a yellow cashmere sweater tied around her shoulder and was blushing like crazy._

"_Thank you for the rose, Santana."_

_Santana took Brittany in her arms and said,_

"_Anything for you, babe."_

_Santana placed her plump lips on Brittany's and Brittany began to groan as they kissed, the heat between them becoming obvious. After a minute of heavy kissing, Santana pulled away and asked,_

"_Are you ready for that date?"_

_Brittany replied as she sat the rose down on the coffee table,_

"_Why yeah!"_

_Brittany and Santana left the apartment with Brittany locking the door behind her. Santana walked Brittany over to the black jaguar and opened the door for her, Brittany sliding into the passenger side and Santana closing the door. Brittany noticed the bag behind Santana's seat filled with clothes and toiletries and had a smile on her face. Santana got in and started the car when she saw Brittany grinning at her and asked with a raised eyebrow,_

"_Why are you smiling me like that?"_

_Brittany replied with a giggle,_

"_Planning to have a nightcap with anyone?"_

_Santana smirked and placed her arm around Brittany as she backed out the jaguar out of the parking lot answering,_

"_Only a drop dead blonde that I am taking out if she'll have me."_

_Brittany grinned,_

"_Most definitely!"_

_To be continued…_


End file.
